


The Radio Demon Must Die

by Bookworm4567



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, Alastor is a bastard, Angel is not, Charlie bashing, F/F, F/M, I wrote this on my phone so bear with me, Italian, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Revenge Sex, Spanish, Straight Sex, Swearing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Charlie has been sleeping with Alastor. Vaggie saw them together and its tearing her apart, how will she get over this? Angel has an idea. Inspired by MightiestGlitch's Dearest Little Pet.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Broken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561432
Comments: 51
Kudos: 232





	The Radio Demon Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> Yes its long but give it a chance! Leave reviews/kudos if ya like it. Bit angsty, bit funny, bit smutty.

Vaggie ran.

Her feet pounded on the floors of the hotels long corridors but she didn't feel it. Demons went flying as she barged past and trampled over them but she didn't see it. As she hurtled through the hotel lobby she heard Husk call her name, but she didn't hear it, all she was aware of were the tears rolling down her right cheek and the image in her head, repeating over and over in a vicious, never ending cycle.

Charlie and Alastor. Together. Naked. In the very bed that she and Charlie slept!

Finally, the hotel doors burst open. Finally, she was out, and she ran. She didn't know where she was going and she sure as shit didn't care! She just had to get away, away from that messed up nasty shitshow that had broken her heart into a million pieces.

*

"Unh...oh...oh God...oh! Oh shit, Alastor did you-OH GOD!-d-did you h-hear something?"

"Hear something?" Alastor grunted, thrusting into her harder, revelling in the way that Charlie moaned and tossed her head back oh, so enticingly. So enthralled by him was she that it was surprising that she heard anything, let alone saw her beloved girlfriend standing in the opening of the bedroom door, staring at them in wordless horror when she saw the demon belle she loved riding the Radio Demons cock like she would die if she stopped. Oh, the look on her face, Alastor would be chuckling over that one for DAYS.

But Charlie didn't need to know that just yet "No no, my dear, I heard not a thing except for your sweet voice, moaning for me..."

How charmingly Charlie blushed when he said that, panting and red faced in the cradle of his hips, but she still looked uncertain "A-are you sure? I swear I heard-OH!"

Alastor chose then to roll them over so that Charlie was on her back and thrusted into her hard and fast. The little princess keened beneath him, her fingernails clawing beautifully into his back, suitably distracted once more.

Grinning, Alastor nipped at her neck, and as the little princess cried out his name he subtly slid out one of his tentacles to gently push the bedroom door closed once more.

*

Jazz music flowed through the air like birdsong and the alcohol flowed like water on Niagra falls. With the extermination only two months passed, a lot of the popular clubs were still rebuilding, meaning that right now Mimzys Club was the number one place to be, even though Mimzy and he music had apparently never left the 20's. But still, like any good hooker Angel made do, and he did so in a gorgeous Burgundy mini dress, thigh-high black stilettos, and a long blonde wig that would make any hair stylist sit up and beg.

Beside him Cherri Bomb, dressed to the nines herself a purple and black outfit that showed more skin than was strictly legal, nudged one of his lower arms "Spy a target yet?"

Angel hummed, sipping a fruity cocktail-fuck if he could remember the name-as he eyed up his mark: a shark demon with a flashy gold medallion that sparkled in the clubs lights every time he knocked back a beer with his pals. Hell, the way the mook was goin' Angel could probably have that off of him without even fluttering his Falsies!

Angel grinned, showing off his sharp teeth "That guy"

Cherri looked over and smirked conspiritally, and Angel rose.

Unfortunately he had barely smoothed down his hot mini dress and adjusted his wig before the shark was tackled by a cute tiger shark demon who proceeded to kiss him within an inch of his life.

"Dammit! Bitch took my john!" he growled, flipping Cherri off when she laughed.

"Hey, don't be too put out, Angie, I hear that crazy bitch eviscerates anyone who even touches her man!"

"Well gee, thanks for the heads up before I went over there!"

Cherri tittered "No problem, doll" she winked. Well, as much as you could wink with one eye. Angel rolled his eyes and turned away from the crowd, downing his drink. He figured that now was as good a time as any to blow this joint, everybody here was either already hooked up or too broke to afford the free water here, not worth his time. Dammit, who did a guy have to kill to get some dick around here?!

"Ho. Ly. SHIT!" 

Suddenly Cherri was grabbing his right arms and gaping like a four year old seeing Santa for the first time at something across the bar "Angie look! Holy SHIT look who just walked in here!"

"What, did you see Charles Mansen again?" Angel muttered as he turned around. But his eyes blew wide when he saw someone even more unlikely, sitting at the other end of the bar nursing a half empty whisky.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Vaggie?!

No fucking WAY. But when he blinked the image was still there. Holy shit, old holier than thou, no-bar-because-its-a-brothel-man-cave, tiny tits Vaggie was sitting at the bar in one of Hells most decedent dens of sin, drinking WHISKEY. Angels jaw dropped.

"What the fuck is SHE doing here?!" Cherri exclaimed. Angel shook his head, an evil grin slowly forming on his face.

"No idea, baby. But I am gonna REALLY enjoy rubbin' this in her face later!" he cackled. Oh, what would poor Charlie think if she knew that her saintly sinner was here right now? Vaggie was gonna be so mad when Angel told her, it was gonna be fuckin' hilarious!"

"Hey, suger-tits" he said sweetly, and Cherri's eye swivelled over to him "How's about we go say hello?"

The evil grin that spread across her face matched his own as she hopped down from the barstool, her legs kicking with enough enthusiasm to draw the eye of every inclined bystander as she landed. Taking no notice, Cherri took Angels proffered arm and they started towards the young demoness.

*

Charlie...how could you...why did you...why in OUR bed...why with HIM?

Vaggie took another swig of her whiskey, savouring the burn and wishing that the alcohol would take a faster effect. She hadn't drunk any alcohol in months, shouldn't she be drunk by now? Yet she felt as clear headed and miserable as she did when she ran in here, deaf to the roars and swear words directed her way when she trampled over other patrons feet. She'd just wanted to get to the bar and drink until she couldn't remember her own name anymore, but here she was on her third whiskey and she could still see Charlie, naked and sweaty on top of Alastor, gasping his name as his claws dug into her soft kin and she moaned-

Madre di Dios, stop it! She clutched her head, more tears spilling out as the sound of Charlie's sweet sighs mingling with Alastors animalistic grunts filled her head. God, how could they? How could SHE, that...that...that BI-

A tap on her shoulder. Vaggie blinked and the sounds of the clubs ear-numbing jazz music filtered its way back in, the angry haze fading for the moment as a voice spoke to her.

"Excuse me, miss, but you look like you could use some jovial company!"

Vaggie looked up at the barstool to her left. When she saw who was sitting there, her stomach dropped.

The demon to her left grinned, his black lips parting to reveal a finely sharpened row of skinny, pearly white fangs in a smile that almost reached his weird eyeball top-hat.

"Allow me to introduce myself, darling! I am Sir Pentious, criminal kingpin of the west side of the pentagram!"

Oh fucking hell...

*

Cherri pulled Angel to a stop the second she saw a familiar serpentine slimeball slither his way over to the barstool next to Vaggie. She burst into giggles, clinging to Angels arms "Oh my GOD, no way!"

Angel barked a laugh himself, watching as the Edge Lord tried painfully hard to flirt with Vaggie and the demoness looked more and more likely to run her spear through his head. Fucking Jesus, this just got better and better! There was no way he wasn't gonna rub her fucking face in this shit la-wait a second, was she crying?

Angel squinted, actually looking at her face properly beneath the strobe lights. Now he could clearly see the tracks on her face, her cheeks shiny from where tears had been hastily wiped away.

...awww SHIT! He tugged Cherri's arm "C'mon"

Cherri looked up at him "What Where?"

"Over fuckin' there!" he nodded towards Pentious and Vaggie, who literally had the shaft of her spear in her hand right now. Cherri looked delighted, misunderstanding until Angel shook his head.

"Not tonight, baby. Change a'plans"

Cherri frowned at him, clearly confused and Angel didn't fuckin' blame her. He could barely understand it himself.

*

"...and of course, what else was I to do after surviving my viscious attack by the Radio Demon other than recuperate in my backup headquarters and come here to...blow off some steam, as the younger generation say?" Pentious chuckled, his frill flaring in self importance.

"...Go. Away" Vaggie spoke slowly, because apparently he hadn't heard her the first three damn times. But Pentious just giggled.

"Ah, playing hard to get, I see! Well, I can work with that!"

"Please go away"

"Oh, you are a FEISTY one! I like that, my pretty one!"

"I like girls, you moron!"

"Aha!" Pentious trilled, his tongue flicking out excitedly "A challenge!"

Vaggie was about to shove her spear so far up his ass that he'd be coughing wood and spearhead for the next thousand years. Clearly he didn't remember her from his attack on the hotel two months ago, but the fact that he'd gone on and on about his evilness and ferocity against the viscious army at the Radio Demons "Miserable new headquarters" was enough to make her want to feed him to Cerebus herself. She'd come here to FORGET about that son of a bitch, for Gods sake!

"Struck dumb by my sssskilfull sssseduction techniques, I see" Pentious was smiling and Vaggie was gonna punch him "You know, my pretty one, my new headquarters IS nearby..." he was walking two taloned fingers up her arm. She stiffened, her spear materialising in her free hand.

Oblivious, Pentious continued to leer "Perhaps you and I could continue our discussion there? Or...not?" He grabbed her shoulder and Vaggie prepared to ram her spear into his face.

"VAGGIE! Watcha doin' here, ya crazy bitch?Ya stalkin' me now or some shit?" a familiar voice cackled next to them and then a shocked Pentious was unkindly shoved out of the way as a new, taller body took its place. The body was dressed in a low-cut burgandy mini-dress and wearing a curly blonde wig, but Vaggie would know that voice anywhere.

Oh, well that was just...GREAT! Honestly, could this night get ANY WORSE?!

Angel Dust was smiling down at her, the kind of smile that meant that she was gonna owe him for this later. Fantastic.

"Ahem!" a scaled finger came up to tap Angel on the shoulder, but the spider demon brushed it off.

"So, watcha doin' here, Vags? Finally realise you're in Hell?" he leaned a gloved arm on the bar, effectively blocking Pentious' view with his shit-eating grin. Goddammit, why hadnt she just bought a bottle of booze and cried under a bridge like a normal person? Screw this, she was outta here.

But when she got up to leave she found herself pushed back down into the stool by a slender hand, and was met with the scantily clad form of Cherri Bomb.

"Hi there! My names Cherri-" yes, Vaggie recognised her from the interview screw up "Angels told me SO much about you, its real nice to finally meet!" her smile was as wide and cocky as her friends. Vaggie groaned. Someone please kill her now.

"AHEM! Excuse me, but you two miscreants are interrupting our-"

"So how come you're not at the Hotel?" Cherri interrupted cheerfully "I thought that you and that little Blondie were, like, joined at the hip or some shit"

Immediately Vaggie tensed. Her fingernails cut into wood as she clenched her fists. She straightened up from her slouch and brushed her hair back behind her ears "That's none of your business" she said lowly, and Cherri's eyebrow lifted.

"Hey, no need to get defensive! What's the matter, trouble in paradise?"

Vaggie fists shook as instantly the image of Charlie fucking Alastor came back full force. Screw Pentious, she was gonna ran her spear straight through this bitches eye!

"I dare say, this is VERY uncouth! The lady and I were in the middle of a very ingenious flirtation so if you don't mind-!"

"Seriously, Vags, you kinda look like shit" said Angel, and Vaggie felt her nails cut into her palms. Shit, she had to get out of here! "Did something happen between you and the princess? Heh, she spendin' too much time with Smiles or somethin'?"

That did it.

"NO HABLES DE ESE BASTARDO!"

If it were anywhere else but Hell, Vaggies scream would've been enough to silence the entire club. But this was Hell, and they were used to people screaming about something or other and the music pounded on, demons continued drinking, and the only ones remotely effected by Vaggies passionate red faced outburst were Angel, Cherri and Pentious, all of whom had reeled back like an actual bomb had gone off.

"SHE CHEATED ON ME, OKAY?! SHE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH FUCKING ALASTOR! I WALKED IN ON HER RIDING HIS DICK IN OUR BED! IN OUR FUCKING BED!" Vaggie slapped her hands against her face and burst into tears. Loud, ugly, body wracking tears.

Meanwhile, Angel and Cherri stared at each other over the smaller demon's head like someone had just dropped an alien on it, both at a loss of what to do here. Then a black scaled finger rose up behind Angels shoulder "You know, there are those who say that seeking comfort in another's arms is an EXCELLENT way to-"

"Oh fuck OFF, Edge Lord!" Cherri took the convenient out and shoved the weeping demoness at Angel, veering off to Pentious. The snake demon hissed, his frills flaring.

"WHAT did you just sssay to me you uncultured SSSSWINE?!"

"You heard me you prehistoric Don Juan wannabe! Get the fuck outta my face before I BREAK YOU!"

"Oh, I'd jussst like to see you TRY!"

As the two of them argued Vaggie continued to weep, now both angry and humiliated at crying in public. When did she become this pathetic? She knuckled her eye, slowly and inelegantly forcing herself to stop. When she wiped the last of the tears away, she lifted her head and realised that Angel was still there, looking more than a little awkward.

"You, uh...ya done?"

"Ugh..." Vaggie wiped her eye and sat back down. Sure, she was going to leave before but what was the point? It would be like this wherever she went, anyway, people recognising her from the Hotel and associating her with Charlie, asking her about Charlie, finding out about Charlie.

Fucking Charlie...

"Yeah..." she said, and tapped the bar to get her glass refilled and taking a deep swig when it was. She heard Angel take a seat next to her but didn't look his way. If she saw his smug face right now she might just kill him.

"You, uh...ya wanna talk about it?"

Vaggie hissed "No!"

"Oh, thank fuck!"

Vaggie rolled her eye, and for a short time there was only silence between them, save for Cherri and Pentious arguing and the chatter and music of the club. When she eventually realised that Angel wasn't getting up, she sighed "I came here to be alone, Angel"

"Did ya?" Angel asked, like it wasn't obvious "Cause it looks like you came here to drink yourself stupid"

"Tch. Wouldn't you if you found out that the one you loved was fucking someone else?"

Angel snorted "Nah. I'd plant PCP on 'em and call the cops"

Vaggie almost laughed then, almost. Instead she looked down into the bottom of her glass as though all the answers might be there, just like her dad used to say. "I can't do that" she muttered, hating herself for it because dammit, it was true! She wanted to rip off Alastors head and shove it up his ass, but Charlie...God, she was so angry with Charlie, but she couldn't hurt her, not now and maybe not ever.

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a second to realise that Angel was chuckling "Yeah, I figured. 'Ol Smiles you would probably feed to the Angels themselves, but Charlie?" He waved a negatory finger "Ya wouldn't hurt a hair on that innocent little head, would ya?"

"Not so innocent!" Vaggie snapped immediately, and Angel raised his hands.

"OK, OK, I get it! Ya don't wanna hurt your cheatin' girlfriend but she's still a bitch, geeze!"

Vaggie huffed, covering her face with her hands. She heard Angel move closer, and stiffened when she heard his soft voice in her ear.

"Ya know, we have a saying back where I come from, kinda works for 'sitches like this" he moved in closer, so that now she could feel his breath against the shell of her ear "Don't get mad: Get even!"

She stared at him in surprise as Angel drew away and the spider demon shrugged "Hey, a little payback here'n there is healthy, and it don't have to hurt anybody if ya do it right" he looked out into the crowd and raised an eyebrow, grinning "Know what I mean?"

Vaggie followed his gaze and saw the crowds of men and women in the club, a lot of them young, single demoness' looking for a night of fun in one of Hells most popular hotspots. The realisation of what Angel was saying hit her like a train.

Santa mierda, he was actually suggesting that she sleep with someone else too!

"Angel-"

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT PLENTY OF YOUNG WOMEN HAVE ENJOYED MY COMPANY YOU ONE-EYED GUNPOWDER RIDDLED WHORE!"

Angel sighed as Cherri Bomb cackled, laughing so hard she bent at the waist and pounded a fist on the bar. The spider demon quirked an eyebrow and said to Vaggie "One second, Vags, I gotta manage this before Cherri gets us kicked out again. Why dontcha look around, see what you're in the mood for?" he gestured to the crowd with a salicious eyebrow wiggle before turning in his barstool just in time to see Sir Pentious face turn crimson, his frill flaring out fully with rage.

Vaggie, meanwhile, did as Angel suggested. In the back of her mind she knew that it was a stupid, impossible, foolish idea. How could she just...just choose some random person in a club and take them to bed? It wasnt her style, it wasn't how she did things. When she first met Charlie, well, of course there had been an immediate attraction, but even then it had taken time for her feelings to grow as she got to know her and finally trusted her enough to be intimate. Fucking a random demoness was not her thing.

And yet, she still looked. Probably because her beloveds betrayal was so fresh in her mind.

Well, Angel was right about one thing: there WERE a lot of Demoness's out here tonight, some with partners but a lot without. One in particular caught her eye, a pretty young wolf demon with white and grey fur and a punky dark grey outfit. Vaggie watched her dance, her movements aggressive and-most likely-alcohol influenced. As Vaggie watched the wolf girl tossed her mane of white hair back, raising her arms above her head as she swayed enticingly to the music. As she lowered her head she caught Vaggies eye and, realising that she was being ogled, flashed the moth demon a saucy, toothy grin and thrust her hips, sliding her hands erotically down her body, lingering on her curves.

And Vaggie felt...nothing. Not a thing, no heat, no arousal. Squat. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Ugh, what was she DOING? She was going to kill Angel for putting this idea in her head!

She looked over at him. For a guy who said that he was 'managing' a situation, all he really seemed to be doing was sitting back and watching as Cherri and Pentious battled it out in an epic war of name calling and insults about sexual prowess. The spider demon laughed, his painted lips stretching over his white fangs as Pentious' jaw dropped in outrage. She watched him take a sip of a new cocktail, his eyes sparkling like he was at a particularly amusing theatre show. A drop of the drink spilled out, rolling over his lips and down the centre his chin, where it hovered delicately for a moment before dropping down onto his chest, splashing into the soft fluff of the ample cleavage that his tight dress was doing such a terrible job of containing

And Vaggie, for the first time that night, felt heat.

She immediately looked away, gasping shallowly, her cheeks burning and her chest tingling like that drop had rolled over HER. She clapped her hands against her cheeks, trying to regain her senses. No, no, nonononono, there was NO WAY she was even going there! It was ANGEL DUST for fucks sake! She couldn't be attracted to him! No! No way!

...although he did cut one hell of a figure in that dress, his feminine traits accented beautifully by how close the tight fabric hugged his body...

NO! No, no! She beat her subconscious over the head with a brick and pulled her eye away from where she was staring-STARING-at Angels generous figure. Jesus CHRIST, how much had she had to drink tonight?! Surely not enough to make her this crazy! What was she thinking of? Sleeping with Angel for payback sex? It was absurd!

Besides, he...he would never even agree to it, (even though he had been the one to suggest revenge sex in the first place) NO. STOP IT!

Vaggie took a deep breath and looked up at him again. He was still watching Cherri and Pentious, who seemed to have stopped arguing for now, with a small smile on his face. He leaned on the bar with one arm, the other holding the drink that he was so fond of. Idly, a third hand came up, tracing along his body and grabbing a napkin from the bar which he used to dab at his chest, and quite thoroughly at that.

...shit!

*

After several long minutes Cherri finally came back up with a wide smile on her face. Pentious, meanwhile, looked about ready to rip off her head. Angel watched them, sipping his drink. Sure, he should probably stop her before things got out of hand, but why not enjoy the show first?

"You're actually telling me that you think you're some kind of womanizer? HA!" Cherri cackled, and Angel smirked behind her. Pentious' frills fluttered dangerously as he glared at them.

"I most certainly am! There are many a demon who have come screaming the name of Sir Pentious! I daresay I have skills that could rival even your harlot friend over there!" he sneered, and how could Angel NOT laugh? Seriously?!

"Bitch, please! You think you're better than THE Angel Dust?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Fuck off, Edge Lord. What can you do that he hasn't done at least twice?" tittered Cherri.

Pentious, surprisigly, did not burst into a flurry of violent rage, but instead raised an eyebrow. When he turned towards the bar Angel and Cherri thought that he was finally admitting defeat.

Until he smirked.

Pentious opened his mouth and there was a wet red blur from within as his forked tongue shot out across all five freakin' feet of the bar, wrapped around the neck of a bottle of top shelf vodka and pulled it back towards him. The snake then trailed the tip of his thin tongue indulgently up the neck of the bottle and, with a simple flick, sent the cap spinning across the bar

Pentious placed the bottle down and graciously slithered away from the bar and, in an obnoxious display that only he could pull off, he bowed to the two demons like a professional showman.

"You whores enjoy your evening!" he smirked, and then slithered away into the night.

In stunned silence they watched him go. Angel blinked slowly. Well, that...that had definately been somethin'!

Cherri scoffed "PSH, whatEVER! Like that's even REMOTELY IMPRESSIVE, DICK LORD!" she yelled after him, grabbing the newly opened bottle and taking a deep swig. Though unless Angels eyes were decieving him he saw a definate redness in her cheeks. The spider demon grinned: payback time!

"Y'know...I heard from some guy at the studio that snakes have two dicks-" but before he even finished he was talking to Cherri's cloudy sillouhette. Angel chuckled and grabbed the bottle that Pentious had so artfully opened and helping himself before the bartender caught him.

That was when he felt the small hand on his right thigh, and it almost caused him to jump out of his skin. Oh shit, Vaggie! He'd completely forgotten that she was even here!

The moth demon wasnt looking at him, he noted, and she looked kinda embarrassed. Aha, did she already nab a target? He was so proud!

He leaned towards her, grinning as he looked out into the crowd "So. Find anyone ya like?"

For a second she didn't answer, her head down so that her bangs most covered her face. Then he heard her take a breath, and the little demoness looked up at him, her cheeks tinted a darker grey "Yes"

"Ooh, nice!" Angel positively trilled, clapping his hands "So what is it, that wolf lookin' chick? I hear she's a biter if you're into that kinda thing, but apparently she's got a temper so ya dont wanna piss her-"

"Not her"

"Oh. My bad" Angel shrugged. Probably for the best anyway, he'd heard she was kinda crazy "Then who is it, toots? Just point em put and make it happen!" he declared. Then he felt that small hand squeeze his thigh.

Angel frowned. He looked down. Vaggie was looking up at him, and her hand was still on his leg.

Oh. OH. Wait-SHIT, was she serious?!

Angel looked into her face and saw the way that her singular eye was looking at him, and he'd been in the business long enough to know what that look meant.

For the first time in his afterlife, Angel Dust was struck dumb. Months of yelling at him for breaking the precious hotel code, judging him for his porn gigs, hating him for his drug habit, and not-so-subtly letting on that she would like to ram her spear up his ass, and now she wanted to fuck him?!

Wow. Charlie musta really fucked her up.

Angel felt something soften inside him then, something he thought he'd gotten rid of decades ago. Maybe it was the look on Vaggies face when he'd seen her at the bar tonight, or the fact that he'd downed at leat four of Mimzys signature super alcoholic cocktails, but he found himself leaning in, inadvertently allowing Vaggies hand to slide higher up his leg, almost to the hem of his skirt.

"Me?" he asked. Seriously, he was still having trouble believing it "Seriously?"

Vaggie nodded, her face set.

"Outta all the hot ass in here, ya wanna fuck ME?"

Vaggies blush deepened, but she still nodded "Yes"

Well, the conviction there couldn't be denied. Angel looked the demoness up and down. Apart from the tiny tits, not a bad body, and he could admit that she was kinda cute. Plus there was the way her shoulders twitched self-conciously and her cheeks got even darker as he assessed her. Huh, so she was shy...hmm.

Slowly he leaned down so that they were eye level, and ever the stubborn wench Vaggie met his stare dead on, refusing to be the one to break eye contact. Angel smiled softly, then reached out with one hand and tipped her chin up with one finger "You sure about this, doll? You wanna fuck a selfish bullshitter like me?"

Vaggies eye narrowed "Why not? Charlie's doing the same thing"

Ah, so that was it. But still, he had to be sure. He leaned in slowly, giving her enough time to back out if she wanted to, but other than her eye widening as she realised what he was about to do, Vaggie gave no form of protest as he crossed the distance between them and kissed her.

*

Vaggie was surprised, she hadn't expected this. Angels lips were soft, and surprisingly tender against hers. She had always thought that Angel would be the type to go in rough, to take what he wanted with little regard for the state he left it in, but this...

Vaggie closed her eye, allowing herself to sink into the warmth of Angels kiss and raising her hands to his shoulders to kiss him back. At the back of her mind a voice demanded to know what in the nine fucking circles she was doing, kissing ANGEL DUST?! Was she CRAZY?!

Apparently so, because when Angel wrapped two of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer she didn't stop him, and when he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue she met it with her own, the sensation sending a delicious shiver down her spine. He tasted like fruit and alcohol and she held him tighter, sighing softly as Angels mouth worked its magic, creating a warm buzz that tuned out everything else and brought heat tingling over her skin

Then he withdrew, his arms moving up to her shoulders and pushing her gently back. Vaggie made a noise of disapproval, opening her eye to glare at him.

And Angel smirked, because of course the bastardo knew exactly what he was doing, the son of a bitch!

"Ya wanna get a room, babe?"

Oh God. Vaggie swallowed, wetting her lips and tasting Angels cocktail on them, fruity and delicious. Was she really going to do this? Sleep with Angel just to spite Charlie?

Vaggies fingers tensed on Angels shoulders, which were bare thanks to his dress and felt Angels soft fur slide beneath her fingertips, and as she did so she suddenly remembered Charlie, doing the same thing to Alastors hair as she rode on his dick.

Fire coursed through her chest and her fingers tightened in Angels fur. When she gave him her answer, she did so with no uncertainty:

"Yes"

*

The room itself was nice. Wine coloured wallpaper with golden swirls, plush carpets that your feet sank into like sand, a small aesthetic table with a fancy vase, an antique dressing table with a movie-star style mirror, and in the centre of it all a huge four poster queen bed, draped with warm cream blankets that contrasted stylishly with the chocolate coloured bed hangings.

Vaggie stood at the end of this bed, her single eye looking down at it as Angel locked the door behind them. Her heart was pounding and her palms sweating. She was doing this, she was really going to do this.

When two hands came down gently on her shoulders she jumped, twisting around with her spear raised. Angel immediately took his hands off and raised them placatingly.

"Woah, easy!" he said, backing off a little ways. Vaggie fought the urge to blush, dematerializing the spear and feeling like a fool. Jesus Christ, what was she doing?!

"Sorry, I..." she raised a hand to her face, breathing hard into it "Jesus, this is so fucked up..." she mumbled.

Angel shrugged "Yeah, probably. But fucked up's kinda what I do, honey"

Vaggie rolled her eyes and dropped her hand, but when Angel came forward again she let him, her heart beginning to pound as he stood directly before her and took her chin into one of his hands, uncharacteristically serious as he forced her to meet his gaze "You sure ya wanna do this, Vags?"

Vaggie looked up at him, into his made up face with the deep red lipstick, big blonde wig and fake eyelashes. When had he taken his gloves off? His hands were so smooth, as soft as silk. Maybe he used some kind of product on them or something.

His thumb traced gently over her cheek, and Vaggies heart took off like a helicopter on speed. She stepped forward, their bodies mere millimeters from touching, and lifted her hand to his wrist.

"Yes" she said, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, reached up and kissed him.

Automatically Angel kissed her back, his two top hands framing her face and his two middle wrapping around her back to pull her close against is body. Vaggie felt the silk of his dress slide against her skin, the fluff of his large chest tickling her chin. She felt Angels fingers slide into her hair where they softly tugged and she sighed, liking the feeling. She rose herself up into her toes to kiss him deeper, lifting her hands to tangle in his hair. However, she only felt the artificial stiffness of his wig. Grimancing, she curled her fingers into it and tugged it off.

Feeling his head be bared, Angel pulled back "Would'a thought you'd want me to keep it on"

"No" Vaggie said resolutely "I don't like the fake shit"

Angel paused, perhaps hearing the more painful meaning to her words. Then he shrugged, grabbed the back of Vaggies neck and kissed her again.

Now, THIS kiss was more what she had expected the first time. Angel pressed his mouth hard against hers, four of his hands wrapping around her back and pulling her into his taut body. Vaggie felt his lips part beneath hers, and she opened her mouth for his tongue. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pressing herself more firmly against him as the taste of fruit and alcohol flooded her mouth. Angel tilted his head, kissing her deeper and running his tongue across the roof of her mouth and Vaggie gasped into it as electricity crackled down her spine, the heat from the bar coming back full force and warming her deliciously. She sighed in pleasure and sucked on Angels tongue, wanting more.

Angel Dust groaned against her lips and where his hands were on her back, stroking and scratching through the material of her dress, she felt two of them wander upwards and slowly, carefully, tug down the zipper.

Heat coiled in Vaggies abdomen and she hummed against Angels lips. The spider demon broke away from her then, but she barely had time to be disappointed before his lips were on her neck, the warm wet heat of his mouth sending goosebumps rippling over her flesh. Vaggie would probably hate herself later for the noise she made when he did that, or for the way she cried out when Angels teeth nipped her neck, but right now all she wanted was to be out of these clothes and the goddamn bastard was taking too damn long!

Pushing him away, she took matters into her own hands. Keeping eye contact with him Vaggie pushed down the straps of her dress and stepped out of it, following the short white garment with her tank-top, socks, shoes and gloves. All the was left were her bra and panties, but when she went to remove them too, Angel Dust-who had been watching her little show with very obvious enthusiasm-held up a hand.

"Oh, no ya don't!" he said, and Vaggies breathing hitched when he walked over and knelt on the floor before her. He raised his hands to Vaggies waist, his fingers stroking her skin as they trailed up her ribcage and stroked the area just beneath her breasts. She gasped shallowly, feeling her nipples tighten and her core pulse at the feather-light touch. He raised his eyes to her, grinning wickedly "Let me..."

Vaggies breathing stuttered, and she made no move to stop him as Angels hands slid around her back to the bra clasp. There was a snap, and then the garment was joining its fallen comrades on the floor.

Vaggie almost felt embarrassed, realising that she was now topless in front of Hells most famous porn-star, but Angel didn't give the feeling much time to manifest before he was kissing Vaggies stomach, little butterfly touches that heated her skin and made her abdomen twist in away that Angels kisses had no right to do.

The spider demon laughed against her belly when he heard her gasp, and then his fingers were slipping into the elastic of Vaggies black panties. However, before he could pull them off she grabbed his shoulder, siezed by a sudden surge of unfairness "Wait!"

Angel looked up, and Vaggie felt a certain flicker of pride that his cheeks were flushed "What?" he said, like he was taking her pulse instead of taking off her panties.

Vaggie glared at him "There is no way in Hell that I am getting naked before you. Take it off, asshole!"

Angel blinked, and then burst out laughing "Damn, bitch, you had me worried there!"

Vaggie put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently while Angel rose to his feet and reached around to undo his dress. After several seconds he frowned, his expression becoming more and more frustrated as his hands fumbled behind his back.

"GODDAMMIT, I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, Cherrii!" he growled.

"What's wrong?" Vaggie asked, and Angel cursed some more.

"Bitch thinks she's reeeeal fuckin' funny when she ties these laces real tight! Oh-God fuckin' dammit, I think she braided 'em this time!"

Any other time, Vaggie would've laughed. As it was she still had to suppress a smirk as she walked over to the frustrated arachnid "Turn around, bastard, let me help"

"...Anyone ever tell ya you suck at pet names?" Angel groused, but still turned to present the back of his dress. He was right, the laces had been braided.

Shaking her head at Cherri's sense of humor Vaggie raised her hands to Angels back and set to work. It took a long couple of minutes but Vaggie picked them all until eventually they were undone, revealing the short pink fluff of Angels back. Curious, she slid her hands into the split of the dress' opening, encountering silky softness and warm skin.

Vaggie swallowed. For some reason it occurred to her only then that she was touching Angel intimately, and that as the night progressed, they would become more intimate still. Warmth and nerves curled in her belly as she ran her hands over Angels back, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his pleased hum.

"If ya wanna gimmie a massage, Vags, just say so"

"Ha ha" Vaggie said tonelessly and removed her hands. Angel turned back around, a cocky smile on his face as he held the front of his dress to his chest with two arms.

Then the arms fell away with a flourish and the dress crumpled to the floor in a heap.

If Vaggie would have allowed it, her jaw would've dropped immediately because Holy. Fucking. HELL.

Goddamn the smug bastard because dammit, Angel Dusts body was just as hot as everyone said it was. As a matter of principal she had never watched even one of his movies, so this was her first time seeing him in all his naked glory, and now she doubted she would ever be able to forget it.

Neatly trimmed pink and white fur covered the whole of a slender but well toned figure, his waist dipped into a perfect hourglass and his legs, as well as going on for fucking, MILES, were perfect, long and shapely and enticing.

Then there were the parts that she was even more interested in. Hanging out proudly between the well trimmed fur of his groin was his cock, large and erect and most purple with arousal, the sight of it made Vaggies stomach clench with both fear and arousal. How the hell was that supposed to fit inside her?!...but how good would it feel when it was inside her?

Vaggie let loose a shaky breath and took her gaze upwards. Angel hadnt said anything during her silent assessment of his body, letting her get a good idea of what she was in for and for that she was grateful. She followed his taut stomach upwards, tracing the lines of the furry pink love heart on his stomach and chest until she came to a stop, finally, on the famous fluffy tits.

Vaggies mouth went dry. They looked even bigger now that they were put of their confinement, and she had never seen such a set before down here. Beneath the fur she could see Angels nipples, hard and rounded as they peaked out, inviting a taste.

Vaggie tried to wet her lips with a dry tongue. Her hands twitched.

"Ya wanna touch 'em?"

The squeak that came out would be another sound she would forever deny, but then Angel was in front of her and his tits were almost level with her face. Vaggie looked down at them, her palms sweating, screaming with the desire to touch.

Angel chuckled "Go on and touch 'em, babe, I dont mind at all. Eeeeveryone wants a feel of the famous tits" he lifted himself a little, presenting his crowning glory and Vaggie swallowed hard as she raised her hands, hesitated, and then cupped Angels breasts in her palms.

Aaaand her hands passed straight through. The fluff gave way beneath her hands like cotton balls and she heard Angel laugh at her startled expression.

She glared up at him "You bastard"

Angel tittered, his gold tooth flashing "I couldn't resist, too fuckin' funny. Do ya know how hilarious it is when people realise that its just chest hair?"

" I hate you"

"Tch, no shit!...but you ain't stoppin' babe"

Indeed she was not. Despite the obnoxiousness, her hands were still in Angels chest fluff, sliding through his fur and luxuriating in the silky feel of it against her palms. Seriously, she was going to have to find out what conditioner he used after this because his fur felt like sating against her fingers. Unable to help herself she took a smooth lock between her fingers, accidentally tugging his fur in the process.

And Angel groaned.

Vaggies head shot up at the sound, her eye blinking in surprise at the way Angels white eye darkened and his breathing became more laboured. Experimentally, Vaggie tugged again, harder this time, and Angel gasped.

Hm. Interesting.

Smirking slightly, she pushed her hands deeper into the luscious fur until she reached his chest. Running her hands over the warm, fluffy skin, she traced his taut pec muscles with her fingers until she found his dark pink nipples, pebbled tight from her touch.

"Hn..."

Vaggie looked up to see Angel biting his lip, his eyes closed tight, and a dark impulse caught hold. Hey, she WAS a demon!

"Sensitive?" she said huskily, and ran her thumbs over Angels nipples again, scratching her nails on the soft flesh as she did. Angel gasped again, two of his hands coming up to cover hers.

"Fuck you..." Angel hissed, breathing hard.

"That's what I'm counting on..." Vaggie shot back, right before she leaned in through the fluff and took one of those magenta pebbles into her mouth and sucked.

"Haa..." Angel gasped, all out panting now as Vaggies tricky little mouth wreaked havoc on his chest, tracing the areola with the tip of her tongue and nibbling his skin with her sharp teeth. Angel clutched the back of her head, face raised to the ceiling as he gasped. Vaggie smirked as she teased him. She knew what she as doing was good, when she had done this to Charlie she'd always-

No. Don't think about her right now.

"Oh my God...oh, oh, ooh, you fuckin' BITCH!" three arms wrapped around her and pulled her hard against him, his hips grinding against her so that the tip of his erection rubbed against her opening. Vaggie whined, grinding down so that the head almost slipped inside her through her damp panties. Oh fuck, she was getting wet, her hands gripped Angels waist and she bit his nipple, his answering cry sending a shot of arousal straight through her. With a pleased huff she released him dropped to her knees, getting a new idea. She ran her hands down his sides and squeezed his ass.

Looking down, she saw Angels erection bobbing in front of her, precome already leaking out of it. She licked her lips, wanting a taste, and leaned forward, her hands sliding down to his thighs. But before she could take him into her mouth, her fingers made an intriguing discovery.

Angel Dust was wet. Not on his cock but... lower.

Oh.

Oh SHIT, no way!

She looked up at him, her eye wide "You have both?!" she exclaimed, unable to conceal her shock and delight, and through his arousal Angel smirked down at her, his face beaded with sweat.

"I'm not the best damn hooker in Hell for nothin', toots. Why, ya like it?"

Vaggie smirked, and chose to let her actions speak for her. She leaned forward again but, instead of going for the straining cock, she dipped around it and licked a broad stripe up his quivering slit, burying her face in his groin.

"Oh yes! Oh FUCK YES!" Angel moaned at the top of his lungs, two hands coming down to grip Vaggies hair tight. Vaggies head bobbed as she ate him out, humming against his opening, teasing him with her tongue. Surprisingly, Angel tasted good, clean and almost sweet. When he gripped her hair and ground his hips desperately into her face she slid her tongue inside, rocking it in and out of him, listening to his moans grow higher in pitch and feeling his thighs shake from the urge not to thrust too hard. Occasionally his cock would hit Vaggies cheek and that was when she got her second devilish idea of the night. Leaning back, she ran one hand over Angels opening, gathering the wetness in her palm before returning her mouth to him, then she grabbed Angels cock and began to pump him, fucking him with her tongue at the same time.

"VAGGIE!" Angel screamed out. His hands tightened in her hair so that it was painful but she didn't care. Doing this, turning the great Angel Dust into such a wreck was a high she didn't want to come down from. She was throbbing between her legs, her nipples tight and her core soaked from the rush of wrecking someone so completely. Was this how Angel felt when he was with his clients?

...Actually, she didn't want to know.

"C'mere ya little slut!"

Suddenly her hands and mouth were empty and she was in the air. Before she even realised that Angel had pulled her off of him he was picking her up and crushing her to his chest, claiming her mouth and kissing her so hard it made her head spin, his tongue ravaging her mouth and his hands-all six of them-fucking EVERYWHERE. In her hair, squeezing her ass, running up her stomach to squeeze her breasts and scratch at the tender nipples with his claws. Vaggie moaned loudly, wrapping her arms and legs tight around him and clutching his head. Dios, she was on FIRE!

And then she was on the bed. Cool silk sheets caressed her bare skin where Angel dropped her and she sighed at the feeling on her overheated body. She looked up as Angel crawled over her on his hands and knees, his mismatched eyes ablaze.

Vaggie grinned "Ya like it?'" she teased him with his own words, rubbing her legs together coquettishly.

Angel growled, but there was humor in his face as he leaned over her, his face close enough that she thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he leaned over and whispered into her ear:

"I ain't gonna dignify that with a response, baby, but if ya want somethin' you'll really like, I'll give it to ya" he raised his head so that they were face to face, and now he was grinning too "Over and over again, if ya like..."

Vaggie kissed him.

As they did their best to devour eachothers faces their hands wandered, Vaggies palms sliding over Angels back, digging her nails into his skin hard and drawing long red lines down his back. Angel groaned in pleasure against her mouth and ground his cock into her panties, making her gasp as his hands...oh God, his HANDS.

They were everywhere. On her breasts, on her hips, stroking over her stomach as they made their way down, down towards her panties. His talons scratched her skin as they folded into the top and Vaggie lifted her hips with a sigh, allowing him to slowly pull off the soaked material and drop it somewhere on the floor.

Finally, they were both naked. Vaggie pulled Angel against her tight, kissing him and wrapping her arms and legs tight around him and arching into his body because God dammit she NEEDED him! Needed him close, needed him inside her, needed him to fuck her until she couldnt walk for DAYS.

Angel broke the kiss then and pulled out of her grip. Vaggie whined, trying to pull him back because where the fuck did he think he was going? But Angel ignored her, trailing kisses down her cheek, her neck, the hollow of her throat and the space between her breasts. His long tongue slid out of his mouth, flicking over a peaked nipple and Vaggie gasped, but the spider demon wasn't done. Shifting down he kept kissing her skin, moving down to her belly, two of his hands rubbing her thighs as he kneeled on the floor and opened her legs.

Vaggie gasped, realising, and a moan shuddered its way out of her mouth when she saw the hungry look in his eyes as he took in the wetness between her legs, his tongue coming out to lick his lips.

"Angel..."

She sighed his name, pleading and Angel smirked. Then his hands slid down to cup her ass and his head descended between her legs.

"AH!" Vaggie threw her head back and wailed as his tongue undid her. Oh...oh sweet Jesus, oh shit, fuck, where the Hell did he learn to do THAT?! Her hands twisted in the bedsheets as she cried out, moaning and cursing as Angels talented tongue worked magic between her thighs, sliding and twisting inside her so perfectly the thought she would faint. His teeth nipped at her labia before he sucked it into his mouth and laved it with attention, his head moved up and down as he worked on her, making her body writhe and her hips rock into his mouth, and when Angel slid his tongue inside her again, pistoning it in and out like it was his own hard cock Vaggie felt the heat in her abdomen grow white hot, her pleasure coiling to breaking point. Oh God, she was gonna...she was gonna...

"Angel!" she cried out, voice high and breathy and her eye clenched shut with effort "I-Im..I'm gonna-!"

But just as it seemed the inevitable crescendo would take place, the son of a bitch bastard pulled away. Vaggie opened her eye and snarled, raising a hand to push his mouth back where it belonged but Angel was grabbing it, pushing it down into the bed as he climbed on top of her, a fiery look in his eye as he pushed Vaggies legs apart and settled himself neatly between them. Vaggies heart jumped into her throat, feeling his cock pressing against her bare opening.

Oh shit, this was it.

"OK?" Angel asked, and Vaggie looked up at him. The spider demon looked as wrecked as she felt, his hair spiking out every which way, his cheeks flushed almost bright pink and his pupils blown wide, his face covered in her juices. Dammit...fucking Angel.

She wrapped her legs around Angels waist and took his face into her hands.

"Fuck me..."

And he did.

When Angels cock slid inside of her it was all Vaggie could do not to pass out from the pleasure. Madre di Dios he was so big, his cock filled her so perfectly, hitting every spot that made her toes curl. She whined at the delicious feeling, clenching around the member just to feel it press so hard against her walls.

Above her, Angel gasped in her ear "Fottuto inferno...Fottutamente stretto!"

Vaggie grinned. So, she effected him that much? She rocked her hips into his insistently. The time for foreplay was over. She wanted to be fucked, and she wanted it NOW.

"Fóllame, Angel Dust, fóllame ahora!"

She wouldnt know if he understood her or not, but either way the words had the desired effect. Breathing huskily, Angel hitched her legs up over his shoulders, lifted his back and began pounding into her hard enough to make her see stars.

"AH! OH MY GOD!"

Vaggie cried out and moaned as Angel panted above her, grunting with the force of his thrusts, his hips moving so hard and fast that they could hear the slap of their flesh as they came together again and again, and still Vaggie called out to him, begging him not to stop, to fuck her harder, faster, to never ever fucking stop.

At some point one of Angels hands slid down her heaving belly and into the apex of her thighs, and when his nails flicked her clit Vaggie actually thought that she was going to die. Oh God, it was too good! He was too good! She could feel her end coming like an earth shattering sucker punch, but she would be damned if she didn't take Angel with her!

Surging up in her elbows, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her chest, kissing him hungrily as she wrapped her legs around his hips and, in a move that didn't really surprise either of them, she flipped them on the bed so that she was on top, his cock still buried deep inside her.

At first Angel blinked in surprise, then looked up at Vaggies flushed, sweaty form and chuckled (which, from the way they were connected, almost ended things right there and then)

"Shoulda...should a figured you were a top!" he said, breathing hard. Vaggie blew her hair out of her face and leaned down.

"Shut-up" she commanded, then she leaned back and rocked into him, rotating her hips and grinding down with each descent, moaning as his cock penetrated her so much deeper than before.

Angel cursed and tossed his head back, his lower hands gripping her hips as his middle set came up to stroke and squeeze Vaggies breasts. The third set laid on the bed, twisting in the sheets like some helpless maiden, but Vaggie couldnt care any less about that because his touch on her body right now was AMAZING.

"Hn...Angel Dust..."

"Fuck..." Angel swore, thrusting into her harder and harder and Vaggie met him with equal force, gripping his knees as her pleasure intensified and she cried out loud enough to be heard throughout the entire club. Not that she cared at ALL.

When the end finally came for them, it was a white-out explosion of sensation that had them both screaming out into the night. Vaggie collapsed onto Angels chest, breathing hard and her body soaked with sweat. She couldn't speak, she could barely breathe, all she could do as her orgasm sang through her veins was think three words.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Holy fuckin' shit..." Angel gasped, his chest heaving beneath her. Vaggie smiled, nuzzling her face into his chest fluff "You...you okay, babe?"

Vaggie hummed, nodding, though truth be told she felt way better than just 'OK' she felt fucking amazing, entirely fucked out and so boneless she thought she might melt straight through the bed. She had closed her eye when she felt Angels arms wrap around her and gently lift her so that she was laying by his side with her head on his chest, slipping out of her as he did so. Vaggie whined at the loss and she felt one of Angels hands stroke through her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, hon, I know..." he said with sympathy

If Vaggie had had any strength left in her she wouldve hit him, but she felt far too good right now. Instead, she simply sighed, nuzzling her face into his fluffy chest as Angels fingers ran gently through her hair. So warm, so nice... she closed her eye, her fingers curling into Angels chest fluff as she felt herself start to drift off.

"Thats right, baby" she heard Angel mumble, on the verge of sleep himself "Eeeeverybody loves the fluffy...tits..."

And then everything went dark.

*

Hours after the black sun rose in Hell, Vaggie and Angel were awakened to the sound of her phone screaming. She heard Angel groan.

"Shut that shit off...gnn..." then the sound of him burying himself deeper into the covers.

Vaggie groaned, forcing her eye open to cringe in the morning light. Where the fuck were her clothes? Oh shit, they were by the fucking door.

Groaning emphatically, she stumbled out of the bed, wincing slightly as her overused body protested. Ugh, she was all sweaty and gross...

She made it to her dress just as her ringtone shut off. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she lit up the screen, and felt her heart stop as she saw the string of phone calls and text messages displayed. All from Charlie.

Hands shaking, Vaggie opened her phone and read her messages. They were all pretty much of the same vein:

'Where are you?'

'Are you OK?'

'Call me back!'

'Hon, I'm real worried about you, come home! CALL ME!'

'Please be safe, baby, call me as soon as you can. I love you xoxo'

She wasnt aware that she'd stopped breathing until it all came out of her in one big rush. Her hands had stopped shaking, but now they were clinging to the phone so hard that the screen cracked.

'I love you...I love you...I LOVE you...'

"ARGH!"

The cell phone shattered spectacularly as it hit the wall, leaving a dent next to the door and purple shards of plastic all over the carpet.

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

Vaggie was breathing hard, her heart felt like it was being stabbed by her very own spear. So, she had finally gotten off of Alastors dick long enough to notice that she was gone, had she?

"Hey, what's wrong with ya?"

Thought that she would play the concerned fucking girlfriend?

"Vags"

Thought it would be fun to throw around a fucking I Love You?!

"VAGGIE!"

"SHUT UP!" Vaggie screamed, deaf to the similar sentiments coming from other rooms "shut the fuck UP!"

God, she wished she'd kept her phone, she needed something else to throw, something to break. Nine circles, she wanted to KILL SOMETHING!

Spinning around her eyes landed on the ugly ornamental vase from last night. With a roar of rage she picked the hideous thing up and threw it down on the ground as hard as she could so that it shattered, little pieces of china flying into the thick carpet. She imagined the vase was Alastors head. Or Charlies

Charlie...oh God, it all came rushing back to her then. Charlie and Alastor, together. Cheating on her, together, her face so open and light with euphoria in a way that it had never been with her.

...Maybe she was in love with him.

Vaggie gasped, and felt her eye burn with unshed tears.

"Ya feel better now?"

Snarling, she turned her rage onto the one in the bed. Angel was sitting up now with his back against the headboard and his arms around his knees, watching her vent her anger. God, she wanted to break his face!

"Fuck you, Angel"

"Ya already did, sweetheart"

Vaggie flared up, opening her hand for her spear to materialize into so she could ram it straight up his condescending-

"What'd she say?"

Vaggie stopped. Her heart throbbed. She didnt even question how he knew, it must've been obvious. She swallowed, and let her spear fade.

"She..." her throat began to close up with tears and swallowed. She didn't want to cry, not again "Shes worried about me. She says that she loves me" she laughed then, but there was absaloutely no humor in it "Do-do you think she wrote that while Alastor was still in our bed?"

She laughed again, but it came out as more of a sob. When Angel didn't respond, she pressed a hand against her face, breathing hard and trying not to cry or scream. God, she had never felt so hurt, so angry. Not when she died and wound up in Hell, not when Lucifer laughed in Charlie's face when she proposed her idea for the Hotel-oh fucking hell, don't CRY DAMMIT!

Distantly she heard the sound of rustling, then feet sinking into the soft carpeted floor. She heard Angels sigh "Come here"

"W-what?" Vaggie rubbed at her eye, forcing back the tears that wanted to fall before she looked up at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely bare and unashamed (of course he was, fucking narcissist) and reaching one of his hands out. Towards her.

"C'mere" he said again, crooking his fingers in a 'Come on' motion. And for some reason, Vaggie went to him. Maybe it was because he'd tried to help her (yes, that was what she was calling it, shut up) or maybe because of how different his face looked in the daylight, sleep soft and devoid of make-up, half if it sweated off in the night and the rest of it probably imprinted on the bedsheets for life. He didn't look like his usual snarky self this time, instead he was almost...softer.

Either way, she crossed the room and took his hand, and when Angel pulled her into his lap she let him. Four long arms wrapped around her waist and held her, a hand stroking her bare hip but not with lascivious intent, and the sensation was surprisingly nice. Vaggie sighed and leaned into Angels shoulder, closing her eye and leaning into the fluffy skin. But an embrace could only do so much.

"I still feel like shit, y'know" she said.

"Yeah, I figured" replied Angel, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do. I want to rip Alastors head right off his neck but I doubt I could even get close to that son of a bitch" she sighed miserably, leaning in to Angels touch. God, that felt nice, the gentle caress slowing her heart and calming her temper.

"Prob'ly for the best, anyway, babe. Old Smiles would rip ya apart before he could say 'Five foot rule'" Angel chuckled and she felt his chest vibrate with it, but Vaggie wasn't in the laughing mood. Taking her head away from Angels body she looked up at him, her gaze hard.

"You're right, he would. He'd kill and eat me in five seconds and not give a damn about it, so why would Charlie choose him over me? That-thats the one thing I can't figure out, Angel, WHY HIM?!" she felt the tears coming back, this time accompanied by the regular lump in her throat that cracked her voice now. She pressed her face back into Angels shoulder to blink them back before he could see, and yet couldn't stop a few traitorous drops from leaking out. One of the hands not in her hair came up to cup the back of her head, stroking soothingly, and Vaggie sniffled.

"Maybe you should just ask her"

"WHAT?!" she lifted her face and stared at him, unable to believe how anyone could look so serious when saying something so stupid, but Angel was completely straight faced.

He shrugged carelessly "Ask her. Ask her why she thought that it was OK to fuck Al while she was still seeing you. Ask her why she thought she could play you like this. You go back to that hotel, baby..." Angels finger tipped up her chin and made her meet his gaze fully, a stray thumb brushing away a lingering tear from beneath her eye "and ask her just who the hell she thinks she is"

Vaggie blinked, staring at the normally jovial, sarcastic, offensive porn star demon that she had come to know. Not once in the entire time he'd been staying with them at the hotel had she ever known him to look so serious. Why? Why did he care so much all of a sudden?

"Angel..."

He waited, but that was all that Vaggie had in the bank. Instead she covered her face with her hands "I...don't know if I can"

"Why not?"

"Because I love her!" she snapped, pulling her hands away and fisting them into her lap, glaring down at the curled fists "We've been together for five fucking years, Angel! practically from the moment that I dropped into this shithole! Five years I've been by her side, loving her, supporting her, helping her to create the Happy Hotel, and she's done the same for me! She believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself! She SAVED ME!" she gasped as though someone punched her in the chest, her eye burning and her fists clenched so hard she knew that her palms were bleeding. Her whole body was shaking, her blood burning in her veins and it was taking everything she had not to scream and tear the room apart.

Five years. Five years of love and support and trust, and now it was all ruined...all because of him...

"So, what, she should just get away with it?" Angel said.

"No!" Vaggie snapped "Yes. Maybe! Oh, I don't fucking know! Madre do Dios..." fuck, she really didn't know. Part of her really wanted to march into that damn hotel and burn her and Charlie's bedroom to the ground, but the other part of her wanted to run away and never look back, leave Charlie wondering what happened to her, what did she care? She had Alastor now, anyway.

She started as she felt a slender hand brush her bang out of her face and tuck it futiley behind her ear "What do you wanna do, Vaggie?"

"I..." she sighed, puffing her fringe in front of her face "I don't know, dammit..."

"Eh, fair enough. Most mooks don't know what the hell to do when they get screwed over at first. Don't worry about it, you'll figure out whether or not you wanna above your spear up Al's ass"

Finally Vaggie laughed despite herself, and when she looked up she saw that Angel was smiling too, the familiar amused one that showed all of his teeth. Vaggie almost shook her head, what was with this guy?

"Why are you being so nice to me, Angel?" she had to know. For a moment his smile faltered, then dropped completely as he shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe because, in this crapheap of psychotic douchebags, you're one of the few buddies I actually have"

Vaggie stared at him, hardly dwring to believe it but there it was. Holy shit, a moment of sincerity from Angel Dust, she never thought she would see the-

"Or maybe its because you've got a nice tight pussy and I wouldn't mind takin' another spin"

Vaggie punched him.

*

By the time he walked back into the hotel, Angels face was still throbbing like a mother-fucker. GoDAMMIT, the bitch hit hard! If it weren't for that tight pussy of hers he would've shot her right then and there and buried the body in some crap-heap in ImpCity.

But he hadn't, and now the two of them were walking through the hotel foyer in the worlds weirdest walk of shame. The rooms above Mimzys club had their own showers (Vaggie had punched him again when they both rushed for the first shower. Bitch) but their clothes still reeked of booze. Angel was kinda hoping that Charlie would be too distracted to notice today, given what was about to go down. Satan knew, he did NOT need another lecture from Hells good little princess.

Or not so good. Maybe she'd be too busy fucking Alastor to come down today.

Angel still couldn't believe it. Screwing Al he could understand-motherfucker was HOT-but cheating? Charlie? He'd thought that she would be too good for that kind of thing, what with all her values and morals and shit, plus her relationship with Vags had seemed so solid, the disgusting, eternally-bonded kind of love that ugly broads read about in dime store books and got all wet over.

But apparently not, and for some reason it made him feel fuckin' weird.

The hotel lobby was empty right now what with the morning being so young still, and in the silence of the hotels early hour they could both hear the sound of Charlie's familiar quick footsteps running through the hotel. Angel glanced at Vaggie. Fuckin' Christ she looked tense, like she was nerving herself up for battle.

Finally, Charlie emerged, still in her unicorn pajamas and her hair in dissaray, her eyes rimmed red like she hadn't slept all night.

"VAGGIE! OH THANK SATAN, YOU'RE SAFE!"

Beside him, he heard Vaggie take a deep breath and quickly leaned down.

"Good luck" he whispered. Vaggie didn't respond, and he figured that now would be a really good time to make his exit.

Shit was about to go down.

*

As Angel walked away-probably off to find some corner hide in and watch-Vaggie stood very still and let Charlie approach her. The entire cab ride home she and Angel had barely spoken because she was too busy rehearsing what she was going to say over and over in her head, plus ignoring Angels 'Helpful Tips' that mostly included either posting nudie pics of Charlie online or planting photos of Vox's wife on Alastor.

Vaggie knew what she was going to say, she had it all planned out. She was going to be calm, cool, and not let her emotions get the better of her.

Then Charlie's arms wrapped around her in a bone crushing hug and she pressed her lips against Vaggies in a passionate kiss. The same lips that had kissed Alastor.

Vaggie pressed her hands against Charlie's shoulders and shoved her away hard enough to almost cause the princess to fall "Don't FUCKING touch me!"

Charlie stared at her, her eyes wide and hurt and confused and why wouldnt she look like that? For all she knew, her nasty little secret was still safe!

"V-Vaggie, why...why did you push me?" Charlie asked, her voice scared and confused "What's going on?"

"You've been fucking Alastor. That's what. I saw you together so don't even TRY to deny it!"

There it was. Out in the open, no going back. So why did Vaggies heart break when Charlie did as she asked?

Charlie didn't deny it, she just stood there, pretty black eyes wide and her black lips parted in a small O.

Charlie stared at her. Vaggie stared back. For long minutes that was how the two of them stayed, one angry and one terrified and guilty. The minutes continued on, long seconds where Charlie didnt deny it, didnt try to convince her that she was wrong, say sorry, beg forgiveness, swear to never do it again. Nothing! She was just fucking staring at her like some idiot!

Finally, Vaggie couldn't take it anymore.

"FUCKING SAY SOMETHING!"

Charlie flinched like Vaggie had hit her and the first tears ran down her doll like cheeks "P-Please, V-Vaggie, let me-let me explain-!"

"EXPLAIN?!" Vaggie screamed. She would not cry, she would NOT! "HOW?! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU EXPLAIN THIS, CHARLIE?! YOU FUCKED SOMEONE ELSE IN OUR FUCKING BED!"

"I KNOW!" Charlie yelled back, covering her face with her hands "I-I know! Oh Vaggie, baby I am so SORRY-!"

"You're only sorry that you got caught!" Vaggie spat, and Charlie emphatically shook her head.

"No! No, thats not true!"

"It IS!" Vaggies voice broke. Goddammit, she would not let Charlies heartbroken face break her!

"No baby, no, I love y-"

"DON'T!" Vaggie screamed loid enough to be heard on Earth, spittle flying out of her mouth and rage roaring through her in a fiery inferno "Don't you DARE say-say THAT after what you did! Don't you d-dare..." fuck, now she was crying! She was crying and shaking and she wanted to scream and hit and stab and curl up into a ball and die. She pressed her face into her hands, trying to regain some control over herself. While she was incapacitated, Charlie seized her chance. Vaggie heard her gentle footsteps as she timidly crossed the floor, stepping closer until she stood directly in front of Vaggie. She thought she saw Charlies hand rise to touch her, but when she jerked back the hand dropped.

"Vaggie..." the princess whispered, her voice thick with tears "please believe me, I am s-so, SO sorry! I never meant to hu-hurt you. I n-never meant f-for you to find out, n-not like this. Please, just-just let me-"

"How long?"

Charlies breathing stopped "W-what?"

Finally, Vaggie lifted her head. Her eyes were dry, her heart had slowed, and she looked Charlie dead in her tear riddled eyes "How. Long, Charlie?" she asked slowly, her voice low "How long have you been fucking the Radio Demon behind my back? Was it just the one time? Or were there others?"

Please, her heart cried, please say that it was just once, please give me at least that much.

More tears rolled down Charlies eyes, the miserable red and black orbs fillled with shame "About a month..." she whispered, her voice shaking.

Oh God.

A month. A fucking MONTH.

Vaggies didnt feel like it was just her heart that broke this time. This time, it was like her heart shattered into a million pieces and she felt when each individual shard broke off and tore out of her skin, her love for the beautiful princess tearing its way bloodily through her soul and ripping it apart on its way out. She wanted to collapse to the ground and weep. She wanted to hit Charlie. She wanted to go back in time and stop herself from ever walking into her room yesterday and go on in blissful ignorance.

But she couldn't, the damage was done. And it was the crying demoness in front of her who had done it.

"I...I cant be around you right now" she forced out, and she walked around Charlie to make her way into the hotel.

"V-Vaggie wait! P-please don't go, don't go-!" Charlie wailed and tried to grab her arm, but Vaggie forced her off.

"Don't FUCKING touch me!"

Charlie was crying so hard now that she could barely speak, her face soaked and red and snotting "P-p-please let-stay and talk to me! L-l-let me make this ri-right!"

"You can't! You fucking can't! Don't you get it, Charlie? There is NOTHING you can do to fix this! IM NOT ONE OF YOUR DAMN PROJECTS!"

"My, my, my, whatever is all the commotion out here?"

Vaggies body stiffened with rage and Charlies face crumpled with shame as Alastor himself walked into the lobby. Vaggie could hear the buzz of his radio from five feet away, just like she heard it yesterday. For a minute everything went silent and all she could hear was the blood rushing to her head as she reached for her spear.

"Vaggie!" Charlie breathed, begging her "Don't! You'll die!"

What the fuck did she care? Vaggie snarled, rage consuming her so wholeheartedly that she didnt care what the shit-lord son if a bitch did to her so long as she got a blade in his face.

"Vaggie please...please...!"

But Goddammit, fucking Charlie...even now...dammit.

She closed her eye, forced herself to breathe and stayed that way until the black rage ebbed. Eventually, her spear vanished.

She heard Charlie breathe a sigh of relief, but refused to look at her.

"Pardon me, but the atmosphere appears to be very tense this morning." Alastor. Of course he was still there "Is there something I'm missing, my dears?"

SON OF A BITCH! Vaggie feet took control and before she knew it she was standing in front of the stupidly tall, ridiculously dressed fancy-ass, cannibalistic piece of shit himself. Her face twisted in anger.

"You fucked my girlfriend, you son of a bitch" she growled, her voice hollow.

Alastor looked down at Vaggie. She saw his glowing red eyes flicker up to Charlie but whatever he saw in her face must have got lost in translation, because the Radio Demon laughed.

He. Fucking. Laughed.

"Yes my dear, I did. Perhaps you would like to register a complaint with our staff?" he said, his ever present grin stretching even wider across his smug shit-lord face.

And then Vaggie kicked him in the nuts as hard as she could.

"OOF!"

"VAGGIE!"

But she was already leaving. She'd said all that she'd had to say, and a new room to find. And as she listened to the sounds of Alastors groans as he crumpled to the ground, she had only one thought:

I hope you enjoyed his dick while it lasted, bitch'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shitty layout but I wrote this on my phone and it is a FUCKING nightmare! So, like I said, bit angsty but at least Alastor got kicked in the nards :) FYI, I don't hate Charlie, I think she's adorable but for the purposes of my story there must be Charlie bashing. I am considering doing more in this vein so if you liked it, let me know x  
> Oh, and check out Dearest Little Pet by MightiestGlitch! It inspired this work and its a really good fic :3


End file.
